So You're Ticklish?
by ilikepie101
Summary: Usami finds out that Misaki is ticklish, and obviously finds out how to use it to his advantage. Rated for suggestive themes and that kind of stuff  just to be safe .


Misaki stared dumbly at his homework. He had no idea how to do this! He definitely forgot everything he had studied last weekend, and his he had left his notes back at Takahiro's house. But he really didn't want to bother the great Lord Usami while he was in the middle of working on a story…

But just then, a door slammed, making the brunette jump. Standing at the top of the stairway was none other than the great Usami Akihiko himself.

"Usagi-san! I thought you were finishing your story," grumbled the brunet.

"Well, it was just a short column for a magazine. I finished hours ago." Replied the slightly sleepy author.

Misaki smacked himself across the forehead in response. "But then what were you doing up there this entire time?"

"What are you doing now? Classic literature?" inquired the older man who now stood behind Misaki, expertly dodging the question.

"Just stupid homework that seems so much different than what we learned in class..."

"Oh come on! I know you know how to do this. Where are your notes? I taught you this last week."

"But it's hard- HEY!" Misaki cried out as Usami had poked him in the sides.

"What?"

"That tickles!"

"Oh really? I didn't know you were ticklish." Usagi-san replied with a sly grin now working it's way across his lips.

"How could you not- stop it!"

But just then, Akihiko had just taken upon himself to find out exactly how ticklish Misaki was. He groped the younger man's sides, earning surprised squeals and giggles that were very un-Misaki-ish. Misaki rolled onto the floor, trying to somehow shake his attacker off, but to no prevail. Combining the silverette's size and strength, he had no chance. It didn't take long for both to realize that Misaki was left completely defenseless lying on the floor in a rather provocative pose (which included tussled hair, a rumpled shirt that had lifted up oh-so-slightly to reveal his naval, pink cheeks, a tear or two that had squeaked out in his giggle fit, and a slightly parted (and panting) pair of lips), with his older lover kneeling over him. The younger of the two (supposedly) realized this first, and instead of trying to fight off his attacker (which would have obviously been futile), he began to try and squirm away; which, in his case, was probably the best thing for him to do at that time.

Akihiko was used to this response. He knew that Misaki would try to crawl towards the nearest Suzuki-san and use him as a shield (or a weapon, depending on the situation). He also knew that Misaki had no chance of escaping because

1: Misaki had accidentally and unknowingly aroused him, which meant this whole ordeal was going to end with his "you-know-what" "you-know-where"*.

And 2: He had the obvious advantage, which, combining his size, strength, experience (dominance?), and ability to make Misaki make delicious noises (which, he hadn't heard for quite some time, as a matter of fact), made his younger lover melt like putty with not much effort on his part.

"No! Baka Usagi! I will not loose to you this time!" the brunette cried, desperate for escape.

Akihiko blinked slowly, absorbing these words. Loose? Did Misaki think this was a contest? Or some kind of game? _Well then, if that was the way he wanted to play_, the silverette thought with a playful smirk playing across his face.

The older of the two moved in closer, pressing his body up against the squirming one and allowed his lips so brush up against the shell of a pink ear, whispered two words:

"_I win._"

*Insert fangirl squeal

HAHAHA sorry it's kind of a (-COUGH-retarded-COUGH-) cliffhanger, but you can probably see where this was leading up to (heh heh heh… :3) –insert hawt smex scene-

BUT IM TOO LAZY TO! SO THERE! :P

Reviews are greatly appreciated, and I love you if you do choose to review! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY! EVEN A "Good Job!" WILL BE CHERISHED! (But not in a creepy way...) (Oh- and sorry if I don't respond to the reviews- I have no idea how to! I think my account hates me, or something like that…

But yeah! I wanted to end it right before… y'know… because I didn't want this to end in a total and complete smut (not that I don't like smut xD)

HAHaHaaaaaaaaaah…yeah.

–KABOOM-

(Random explosions make an excellent ending if I'm too lazy to think of anything else)


End file.
